undertale
by UndyneTheUndyingFromUndertale
Summary: its undertale


the story begins...  
BTW SPOILERS once a war broke out between humans and monsters and the humans were victorious and sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell...many years later Mount Ebott XII legends say that once a human climbs the mountain they never return...

One day a child nammed "frisk" climed up the mountain and tripped and fell down into the underground and was injered badly a monster found frisk and helped them and laid them onto a patch of golden flowers when frisk walked along they saw a talking flower it said its name was flowey,flowey helped frisk and flowey said "see that little heart thats your soul,your soul gains lots of L.V what lv stand for?why LOVE of corse!you want some LOVE dont you?well in the underground LOVE is shared in little white "friendlieness pellets"go ahead catch as many as you can!"and then the pellets put frisk's health to flowey said "WHO WOULD PASS AN OPERTUNITY LIKE THIS!?"  
"DIE"!

THE LUCKY SAVE Before flowey could kill frisk he got a fireball to the face from toriel she said "Hello my child I am toriel caretaker of the ruins"Toriel took Frisk to her house and gave them butterscotch nagged toriel how they could get back home Toriel didn't want to say or they would leave the ruins into to snowdin and toriel was afraid if frisk would get hurt or frisk was speacial, frisk had a speacial kind of substance in their soul called "Determanation" that kept them from getting killed in battle.

SKELETON BROTHERS

After frisk spared toriel she let risk leave into snowdin town were frisk met sans and papyrus,sans was lazy and he always told crappy jokes on the other hand papyrus

loves spagetti and he plays puzzles with frisk. frisk likes both of them.  
sans and papyrus like frisk to!and then theres gaster... a mysterious kind of guy he is the father of sans and papyrus to be honest I think gaster was an experiment gone wrong but frisk walked along the grey hallway with a grey door when frisk opened the door and when they went inside... it vanished and there he was gaster just sitting there with cracks on his skull frisk was scared,sans found frisk and gaster tried to take their soul sans deended them and told them "kid I know i might not be serious most of the time but leave me here hes my dad ,GO!"later after the battle sans and papyrus found out gaster wasn't their dad but they were his own and papyrus were heartboken.

WATERFALL WITH UNDYNE

After sans and papyrus helped frisk to get to waterfall sans was selling hot dogs and frisk had some and they enjoyed was happy for them gaster was anxious about frisk touching THIS PAPYRUS IS IN WATERFALL!WITH A FISH PERSON!OMG!frisk was conserned about that "fish person" she said her name was undyne she was captain of the royal guard who brother of sans was papyrus (who was in the royal guard) undyne never gave up on catching a human so shae chasted frisk for a long time "NGHAAAA AFTER WE KILL YOU ALL 7 SOULD WILL ACTIVATE AND SET US FREE FROM UNDERGRUOND"said undyne frisk tried to settle it out with undyne but it failed frisk called papyrus and he helped them to escape undyne...  
for now

HOTLAND WITH ALPHYS AND METTATON after a while of running frisk ran to hotland. undynes metal armour was too hot and she collapsed of heat she screamed "WATER I NEED WATER"  
frisk was next to a water machine were you can get water from so they poured water on undyne and they became found a LAB so they went in it of course and they found dog food?a little dinosaur called alphys shouted "Uhhhh h-hey human... im alph-ys..."frisk cringed at alphys. alphys said "do you like anime?"frisk said whats anime?alphys said its were people with big boobs and swords fight.  
frisk said"why do you like porn?alphys said "its a cartoon!"frisk said yeak ok? alphys said "oh yeah i have a killer robot called mettaton he likes to kill human hehe...yeah..."frisk said WHAT?! THAT THINGS GONNA KIL ME!so guess who busted through the door?mettaton of course!  
HELLO EVERY ONE WELCOME TO OUR QUIZ HUMAN ANSWER CORRECT,OR YOU WILL DIE SO HAVE FUN,1:WHO DOES ALPHYS LIKE LIKE?frisk aid uhh undyne?!  
ALPHYS EVEN THE HUMAN KNOWS YOUR CRUSH.2:HOW MANY NUMBER ARE IN MY NAME?frisk said 21 YES CORRECT.3:WHO IS ASGORE?frisk said ran and ran and ran and ran and ran for ages and didnt stop

ASGORES CASTLE

frisks journy is almost over...after seing sans frisk wondered if this was it?they kept going and going for a while until the saw asgore watering his GOLDEN FLOWERS frisk said hi. asgore got a fright hello human it is nice to meet you i think you know what needs to happen...  
it was nice knowing you...asgore pulled out a giant red spear then destroyed the mercy box so frisk had to fight the battle asgore had one health frisk spared him then flowey used his friendlieness pellets on him then he died frisk was terrified to see him get killed #sadness flowey took the six souls and became omega flowey and 17 hours later omega flowey was normal not a flower of a robot flower omega thing but was asriel the son of asgore and toriel was determind to kill frisk but after 58 more hours the fight ended frisk saver toriel,sans,papyrus,undyne,  
alphys,mettaton,asgore and finnaly there was something else to save...asriel frisk reached in to asriels soul and grabbed it... it was the real asriel asriel had enough power to break the barrier,the barrier was broken

the end by UNDYNETHEUNDYINGFromUndertale pls like the story


End file.
